Pies
by pinkfuzzyflipflops
Summary: Kushina is craving pies, and she wants her pies. NOW. Obito and Kakashi are there to help their sensei out. But a little 'bump' and someone is covered in pie and VERY pissed. Oh, he's gonna get his revenge. I don't own Naruto.


Title: Pies

Pairing: Kaka/Obi, Kinda Kushi/Mina but more Kaka/Obi.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

Summary: Kushina wants pies, so Kakashi and Obito decide/are forced to help Minato make some.

A/N: Sorry if the characters are a little OOC, I've been a huge fan of this pairing forever but this is my first attempt at writing them.

* * *

"Ne…Minato-sensei, why are we here?" Obito asked for the hundredth time that day.

"Because, Obito," Minato leaned in to whisper into Obito's ear. "Kushina-chan wants her pies. We need to make more pies. If Kushina doesn't get her pies…It will be scary. I blame the hormones." Minato chuckled merrily.

"I HEARD THAT!" Kushina screamed from the other room, causing the three boys to freeze.

"When will my pies be ready?" Kushina asked sweetly, walking into the kitchen, clutching her very round belly. "I'm hungry."

"Soon Hun. They have to cool off." Minato reassured, "If you're hungry, why don't you have one of the other half-eaten pies from yesterday?" He gestured to the kitchen table, littered with dozens of half-eaten pie dishes.

"But I want apple pie! HOMEMADE!" she informed him.

"Alright, alright. Why don't you go watch some more T.V., and I'll let you know when the pies are done?"

"Okay," she smiled. Minato walked her back into the living room, leaving the two teenagers alone in the kitchen.

"Ne…Kakashi, are they done yet?" whined Obito.

"No Obito, be patient."

"But I'm BORED! I could be training!"

"You're impatient, Obito."

"Why am I here again?"

Kakashi sighed. "Because Minato-sensei doesn't want to deal with his crazy, hormonal, pregnant wife by himself."

"I HEARD THAT!" the two teenagers froze again while Minato walked back into the kitchen, chuckling.

"Am I that obvious?" he asked his two students.

Kakashi rolled his eyes in response.

"Alright, the pies should be ready." Minato peered into the oven. He opened the oven and took the first pie out, walking over to the table and placeing it down on a hot pad there. As he walked back to the oven, Obito went to smell the pie.

"Mmm! Kakashi, smell the pie!" He moved to the side as Kakashi leaned in, smelling.

"Obito, can you close the oven for me?"

"Yeah."

It all happened in an instant. Obito went to pass Kakashi to get to the oven, but accidentally bumped him, causing Kakashi to dive face-first into the pie. Obito froze.

"Shit! Sorry Kakashi…" Kakashi slowly picked himself up from the pie, turning to glare at the Uchiha, causing the Uchiha to bust out laughing. Kakashi's glare wasn't nearly as menacing when his face was entirely covered in pie. Minato placed the other pie on the table, laughing.

"Obito, you WILL be sorry." Kakashi threatened, picking up the pie Minato had just set down. Minato saw what he was going to do.

"Kakashi, No! Not the-" but it was too late. "...Apple one."

Kakashi threw the pie, and the Uchiha, who had stopped laughing long enough to look up, got hit full in the face. Kakashi smirked.

"Bring it on Hatake!" Obito yelled, grabbing a half-eaten pie from the table. Kakashi grabbed another, and chased Obito out the back door and into the backyard.

"What's going on?" Kushina walked into the kitchen, confused. "Why's everyone yelling?"

"Well, they sort of ruined your pies, have a look." Minato gestured to the window, where the two pie faced ninjas were attempting to hit each other with odds and ends of random pies that Kushina hadn't eaten over the last few days.

"Oh. Okay." Kushina said, walking towards the table.

"Okay? Your not mad?" Kushina picked up one of the remaining pies.

"Well, That kinda DOES look like fun…" She whipped around, wielding the pie. Minato's eyes widened. He turned on his heel and ran out the back door, Kushina on his heels running way faster than any women THAT pregnant should be able to.

"Get back here Minato!"

Kakashi and Obito stood there, staring. When the two adults were out of sight, they simultaneously started laughing.

"Mmm, Kakashi, I think you have something on your face." Obito teased.

"Well whose fault is that?" Kakashi teased back.

"Well then, let me fix that." Obito pulled the mask down and leaned in for a kiss. Kakashi returned the kiss hungrily, and soon they were both out of breath.

"C'mon. Let's go get cleaned up." Kakashi put his arm around his boyfriend's waist, and Obito leaned into Kakashi.

"I dunno. I kinda like apple pie."

"Baka."

"Teme."

" I love you."

"I love you too."

* * *

Awweh! I have fallen in LOVE with this pairing! They would SO be canon...had Obito not died and all.

I'm BACK! XD The Hardest part of my school year is over, which means I should have more time for writing! Also, I injured my knee pretty freakin badly, meaning sports practice is probably done for me this year. Even MORE writing time! Yaaaays!

I have SO many ideas! My brain is like WRITE GUURL WRITE! And my hand is like pshh. Fugg you. Anyway, to keep a bit of organization in my mind, I have started putting fic ideas that I will **most likely **do on my profile page, so check it out!

If you think you've seen this fic before, chances are you have! ^^ I uploaded it on my dA a little while back, just to see the initial reaction. I edited it a little bit, but the idea is the same.

I have a couple stories that I have finished, so look forward to those soon!

OH! and I'll be closing my poll in a week from today! So vote now while you still have the chance!

Okay, I'll shut up now.

See you soon! XD 3

~pinkfuzzyflipflops


End file.
